Due to uniqueness of fingerprint and convenience for using fingerprint identification technology, fingerprint identification has been widely used in many fields such as security inspections, entrance guarding systems, personal computers, mobile phones, etc. A fingerprint module is a core part of the fingerprint identification technology, where the fingerprint module is categorized into optical fingerprint module, semiconductor fingerprint module, thermal fingerprint module, ultrasonic fingerprint module, etc. In prior art, the optical fingerprint module at least includes a cover glass, a sensor and a light guide plate, where the cover glass, the sensor and the light guide plate are one-by-one glued together using an optical glue or an optical tape, and the optical fingerprint module further includes a Light Emitting Diode (LED) disposed aside the light guide plate, where a luminous side of the LED faces the light guide plate.